<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in dimensions by Sanforth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293560">Lost in dimensions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanforth/pseuds/Sanforth'>Sanforth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, he's so sad, tim drake sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanforth/pseuds/Sanforth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake, Red Robin. He was teleported through dimensions, not knowing whose behind it. Turns out it's the one and only Demon's Head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in dimensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayyyyy i wrote this for school :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t know where I was. I woke up in a hallway. The dimmest light, coming in through a crack in the wall. As I got up, I felt a sharp pain in my head. A migraine, I need some coffee. The room looked empty, even though it was filled with toys and clothes. A child’s bedroom. As I looked around, I saw posters on Batman and Robin, the JLA, and- </p>
<p>This was my room. Oh. That’s why it felt empty. I walked around the room, checking out all my superhero toys. I was a real fan-boy. But the memory lane came to an end when I heard the yelling. My curiosity got the best of me and I exited the door.</p>
<p>It was as if I was in the speed force, and as soon as I went out of the door I was in a completely different place. Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas any more. I was in a forest, it was almost pitch black. As I walked through the night, I kept hearing weird noises. A voice, calling my name. I tried to ignore it, but it as I got deeper and deeper in, it became louder and louder. </p>
<p>I started to become more agitated. Maybe it was paranoia, I don’t know. But I did know that I wasn’t alone. Something was following me, and I didn’t like it. It wasn’t very good at being sneaky either. It tripped on the tree roots 3 times. </p>
<p>The wind brushed against my skin, and it made me shiver. Twigs crunched under my boots that gave my goose-bumps. The leaves rustled so loudly, I winced. I could hear the crickets making their sounds and it scared it. Like I said, I was agitated. </p>
<p>I tried to turn on my comm, only to get nothing but static. Maybe it was just me. Maybe this entire thing was just some mind stimulation that Bruce is testing me on. </p>
<p>This is when I saw the one and only Ra’ Al-Ghul standing in front of me. Of course, he was behind this. “Ra’”, I growled. I felt anger just boil in my head. He did this. He did this to me. “Where am I?” </p>
<p>His smirk made my blood boil. I wanted to attack him, so badly. But I wasn’t fit for this. “Well, Detective, you’re another dimension, of course.” My eyes widened. No, no. Freaking out, I grabbed my comm and started punching in random coordinates. At least one of them has to be right! More and more static came in.</p>
<p>“T- Tim? Wher- can you hear- say some-ing!”<br/>
“tt! he’s- foolis- getting himse- int- troub-”<br/>
“Tim-my? Wher- hel- are you-”<br/>
“Maste- Timo-thy? Yo-re brea-ing up-”</p>
<p>
  I gripped the comm tighter, my breath becoming shorter and more frequent. “Please, please! Guys! Track my comm! I- I need you guys…”
</p>
<p>
Tears ran down my face. I hated this. I wanted to go home. I looked up to the assassin. He had the look of pity on his face, by only the slightest. I sniffed, wiping the tears off my face and looked him straight in the eye. “What do you want me to do?”
</p>
<p>
  “Very well, Detective. I want to show you something.” And just like that, I was teleported through thin air. We think Ra’ is hundreds of year old. He’s been training for a long time. But since I’ve known him, he’s never been able to teleport between dimensions.
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We landed in a room. The Wayne Manor living room. I’ve never really spent a lot of time there. </tt>
</p>
<p>
  Dick, Damian and Jason were all there, playing video games. They looked...the same. Obviously this wasn’t a memory because Damian’s got his cast on. I raised an eyebrow at the man. “When’s this?” He sighed. “The present.”
</p>
<p>
  What? “The present?” I questioned, “But this- I was talking to them earlier so how is that- oh.” I looked up sadly to my brothers. “Let me guess, dimension where I don’t exist?” All I got was a quiet hum and a nod of the head. I felt my heart-drop. They looked happier, more at-ease. Like there wasn’t a care in the world. Like I wasn’t a burden to them.
</p>
<p>
  “TIM!”
</p>
<p>
 We moved on. We went to the Bat-Cave, and I saw Cass, Duke, and...someone I don’t recognize. They were all happy- and talking? Cass- she isn’t mute here?
</p>
<p>
  “TIM! DON’T GO!"
</p>
<p>
  What if this dimension was better? Maybe the world really is better off without Tim Drake. I bring misery and pain to others. I am a burden to my friends and family. 
</p>
<p>
  “TIM DRAKE! WAKE UP NOW!”
</p>
<p>
  What? My head snapped to the sound. That voice, I know that voice. “Ra’ I-” He was gone. Typical of the great Demon’s head. But, who was that? I racked my brain for anything that would link me to that voice. As I turned around, I was no longer in the Bat-Cave, but at my apartment?
</p>
<p>
  I saw everyone crowding around my bed. Steph, Dick, Damian, Alfred, Cass, Duke, Jason. They were looking at...me?</p>
<p>
  I immediately looked down. I was as pale as a ghost. Then it dawned on me, I was a ghost. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Is this even scientifically legal?

</p><p>
 Dick sighed. “How did this happened Alfie?” I looked over at Alfred. “I’m afraid I’m as clueless as you, Master Dick.” Jason snorted, “So found Replacement any ways?” “He contacted the comms saying freaking out for no apparent reason”, Damian said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>
 As I got ready to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was big and warm. “Tim.” I looked back. “Bruce?”
</p>
<p>
  There he was. Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s elite, CEO of WE. My dad. I gave him a small smile. But before anything could happen, I grunted. I knife. He had a knife in his hand. He stuck me right where my spleen was supposed to be. This wasn’t good.
</p>
<p>
  I fell onto my knees, before collapsing onto the group. Suddenly, all around me was white. And my blood was staining the shining ground. Funny. I always thought I would have died from caffeine overdose.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like itt ik its badly written but pls pls pls give feedback &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>